【兰芬】棱镜面具 第二章
by suzunogears
Summary: 年下，半强，H


"够了，真的够了，兰吉尔斯，停手吧。你到底想做什么？"

"我做什么？今天的事是哥哥做错在先哦，要是你那年轻美貌的未婚妻知道了，又会如何想呢？"

"…"

"不过，只要你陪让我玩到尽兴，我就替你保密，怎么样？"

屈服于暴行只会换来变本加厉的伤害，只要屈服了一次，后面会越来越过分，芬拉尔知道，此时他必须鼓起勇气刚要说一句不。

"那我更不该错上加错…兰吉尔斯，今天的事交由父亲处理吧。"

"是吗～"他起身居高临下地看着芬拉尔。  
"那我换种问法好了，不照做的话我就把你绑到父亲大人的床上，干到他回来为止哦"

芬拉尔浑身一颤，从他嘴里说出来可不像玩笑话，完全像这疯子能做出来的事情。这潜台词就是横竖都是要被艹，芬拉尔还是有些不可置信。

"把裤子脱了，自己扩张后面。"

"呐，兰吉尔斯，听我说！那个金发女孩手腕上有纹上去的魅惑魔法，我是做错了，但我并不是故意的。退婚也好，逐出佛德家也好我都愿意接受。"

"是吗？原来如此"

"所以说啊—"

一种阴冷可怖的魔法能量扑面而来，芬拉尔瞬间闭上了聒噪的嘴。

"如果你不会扩张我也可以帮你哦，哥哥大人。"

那是一根细长的纹针，纹针的末端铁丝缠绕的写出魔咒"永恒的伴侣"。芬拉尔瞳孔紧缩，那一瞬间甚至忘记了呼吸。

—黑魔法！！

这是黑魔法纹针！！  
他怎么会有这个东西？！  
怎么会！！  
发自心底的颤抖，视线都有些涣散。

跟"魅惑"魔法的原理相似，而这烙印是"伴侣"。其实际意义是"臣服"，一旦被纹上他会成为真正意义上的工具人，失去绝大多数情感对施术者的话绝对服从，并且永远也摆脱不了魔瘾。被烙印刻下的人会彻底活在恶魔的控制之下，一辈子像个木偶人，求生不能求死不得。哪怕解咒了也摆脱不了魔瘾，中咒的人最终大多疯癫而死，所以黑魔法是严令禁止的。

其实黑魔法纹针本身并不可怕，制作也不算非常困难，要是别的任何人以此威胁都不一定多有威胁性，因为它需要施术者庞大的魔力以及对魔法精度掌握。

但它此时可是在金色黎明副团长的手上！！要知道空间魔法跟治疗魔法这两类是魔法界最需要细化最需要精度的魔法，而兰吉尔斯从五岁开始每日每夜在练的都是掌控魔法的精度。再加上他本来就是佛德家百年一遇的天才，生来就有傲人的资质。

他完全有可能用的了纹针！！

兰吉尔斯逼近两步，芬拉尔恐惧到了极点甚至忘记了瑟缩。原来黑魔法在四叶草王国都渗透的这样深了，兰吉尔斯能靠一张纸精准的找到自己本来就跟匪夷所思了，现在手上还有这可怕的纹针，不知道下一个等待自己的会是什么。

回过神来，自己被兰吉尔斯挑起下巴，用那纹针的末端轻轻摩擦嘴唇，芬拉尔大气不敢出。

"最后一次机会。"

"我做…"  
兰吉尔斯起身，好整以暇的看向芬拉尔。芬拉尔硬着头皮，咬住牙，从裤子口袋里摸出一个小瓶子。是瓶用来缓和皮肤创伤的星果精油，在祭典上随手买的，没想到会在这种情况下用到，慢吞吞的解下裤子。

"对了，听说哥哥大人最近传送魔法越来越精湛了，来展示给我看看吧。"

他当然知道展示指的是什么，自己用魔法去碰那里？霸凌意味十足，但芬拉尔很清楚兰吉尔斯现在状态不太对劲，不照做只会迎来更可怕的折磨。

芬拉尔自暴自弃的任由他命令戏弄，打开瓶子指尖沾上精油撕开一个小空间裂口，指头缓缓插入。

一想到自己被看着，羞耻的不行身体却又有一种不一样的感情升温，下意识地想合上双腿，但兰吉尔斯刚刚命令是张开大腿，实在不敢在这样一个节骨眼上违抗他。芬拉尔羞耻不已，尽量不让指头发出水声，二指扩张差不多了，插入第三只指头实在忍不住轻呼出声。

""啊…"

芬拉尔艰难的喘息，全身都出了一层薄汗，一点一点艰难的扩张着。兰吉尔斯今天对待他的玩具格外有耐心，就是想把他一步一步逼到绝境，看他困窘羞耻的模样。兰吉尔斯坐在床边，刚刚那个在哥哥嘴里释放过的阳物又硬了起来，等他扩张的差不多了，走到床头坐下对他命令到。

"坐上来自己动"

芬拉尔艰难的爬到他面前，双腿打开俯了上去。单手扶住兰吉尔斯的肩，另一只手扶住他的阳具一点一点坐下去。那炙热的眼神让芬拉尔全身发烫，他手里还把玩着那根纹针，好像随时提醒他的立场一般。

芬拉尔艰难的吞吐他的巨物，同是男人芬拉尔明白，一般做爱第二次时间是最久的。他第一次射的时间已经很持久了，第二次要用身体来服侍他，现在的体力不知道自己能撑多久。不过也顾不了那么多，再往下坐一些一点一点深入。

开始缓缓扭动腰肢，他猜测兰吉尔斯此时也被夹得不好受。安慰似的闭着眼轻轻地吻了一下兰吉尔斯的嘴角，羽毛一样轻薄，冰冰凉凉的一瞬好像夹杂了万千思绪，兰吉尔斯一愣。

哥哥…为什么？我可是在欺凌你啊，为什么要这样温柔？

迄今为止不知道有多少个给兰吉尔斯投怀送抱的男男女女，但芬拉尔的这个浅吻味道任何一次吻比都要香甜温软不知道到哪里去，在此时是绝佳的催情剂。

"味道还不赖，哥哥大人。"故意用力顶在那点上，又是一句敬语但是凌辱戏弄的意味十足。

"啊！"芬拉尔整个身子都软了下来，阵阵脱力靠在兰吉尔斯的肩头。

"唔…嗯…"  
兰吉尔斯借机撇过头亲吻他的侧颊，一路亲吻到锁骨，舔舐啃吻。趁这个为数不多的机会享受与他的亲近，借此埋去心底那荒谬的爱意。

注意到芬拉尔也逐渐有了感觉，呼吸越来越急促，下面渐渐抬了头。  
"在自己亲弟弟面前都这样有感觉？"  
指尖点了一下他挺立的龟头，轻轻咬住他的耳垂。与他磨鬓厮耳，在他耳边低声说。  
"真浪。"

"兰吉尔斯…"芬拉尔羞臊不已，而且很快没了体力。但他又不敢停下，缓慢的抽插但后穴却越发空虚，磨过那点后不断升温的快感又激得他无法动弹。

"谁准你停了？"不知是不是错觉，在芬拉尔听那声线似乎没有指责的意思，比刚才那凶神恶煞模样好太多了。含笑抚上他的臀瓣，不轻不重的捏了一下。然后沿着脊椎缓缓往上抚，像极了饱含温情的情人。  
"兰吉…尔斯…"  
"怎么了？"  
"不行了…已经…不行了…"  
"嗯～真是让人困扰，那换个地方是不是就行了？"  
"兰吉尔斯…我…"  
"看来你更喜欢父亲的卧室"  
抱住他站起来，后面还连着。轻轻一提芬拉尔就被整个抱起来了。他本来就瘦得像个杆子，甚至好像去了黑牛以前变得更轻了。  
"兰吉尔斯！"开始用尽全力挣扎推搡。  
"别！！"  
"兰吉尔斯！！"  
"哭喊出来我也无所谓哦，反正传到父母的耳朵里只会是你一人受罚。"

"兰吉尔斯！！住手！！"  
猛的一被抱起来全身的重量都压在了交合处，走了几步路所有的颠簸都无情的碾压在那一点上。被这么一折腾，自己的前面不争气的射了出来。在他高潮时享受他后穴一阵阵的收缩，故意在他的肩头重重下口到尝到些许铁锈，留下属于自己的刻印。

"看来你相当期待啊，哥哥sama。"

"啊…啊…哈，不要…不要了…"

将他重重压在门上，后脑勺一撞又是一阵眩晕。高潮过后的疲惫感有肩头的传来的痛感让芬拉尔下意识地去推搡兰吉尔斯，但这是徒劳的，整个人大腿被兰吉尔斯分开抱着紧紧压在门上。

沉静在高潮过后，朦胧中依稀听到门外走廊里依稀传来佣人嬉笑的声音。芬拉尔汗毛倒立，紧张的胃部甚至都在刺痛。

"星果酒真的太香了，昨天忍不住喝了三杯，差点睡过点…"

那声音从朦胧逐渐变得清晰，芬拉尔听出是负责后院的两个女佣。可怕的是后穴的肉刃又开始了抽插，一遍一遍的顶到深处。芬拉尔屏气强忍住不出声，已经射过两次身体极其疲惫，同时也十分敏感。身体早已受不了这样的刺激，眼泪决堤而出，像是受了天大委屈。顺着脸上被射的白浊留下浅浅的痕迹一并滑下。想推开兰吉尔斯逃跑，但他不敢想象那后果会是什么样的，双手死死抓住兰吉尔斯。

"不如让佣人们也来看看你这下贱模样"在他耳边有意压低声音说。  
"不要！求求你，不要…"

哀求没有换来任何仁慈，兰吉尔斯一下又一下残忍地碾压在他的那点上，芬拉尔强忍住不让自己尖叫出声，身体配合着他的撞击，紧紧抱住兰吉尔斯的脖子，让后背不贴着门。

她们的脚步声嬉笑声越来越近…

"是啊，熏牛肉也很棒！"女佣的声音几乎就正在门外，芬拉尔心都提到了嗓子眼他每一个难堪羞耻的表情都让兰吉尔斯尽收眼底，征服感被极度满足。那被欺负的可怜模样只想让人狠狠艹他，征服他，折磨他。后穴里的肉棒此时像个刑具，一遍一遍不容置疑的碾压着自己着芬拉尔身体里最柔软的最脆弱的地方。

"哈哈哈昨晚都光顾着吃了，听说金色黎明的新人出尽了风头还有那个暴牛的反制魔法的剑士也很厉害…"声音几乎就要远去，稍微松了一口气，被兰吉尔斯捕捉到，又一次狠狠顶在他的那点上。

"啊！"些许松懈后忽如其来的刺激让芬拉尔实在控制不住轻呼出声，全身颤抖着哭喘出来。

"…咦？刚刚好像有什么声音？"  
那佣人似乎又折了回来，脚步声音又逐渐变得更大了，正在朝这边一步一步接近。  
"…芬拉尔大人…？是您吗？"

清晰的听到门另一边的人声，敲门声。甚至感觉到了背后敲门带来的震动，芬拉尔头皮发麻，而后穴里快感不断升温，从刚刚的疲倦到现在一点一点酝酿出快感，又在不断的折磨着他的神智。

"芬拉尔大人？"

"叫你呢，哥哥。"  
轻吻他的耳垂，在他耳边如恶魔般闻柔声轻语。

"芬拉尔大人？"  
"啊…是我！"  
芬拉尔硬着头皮回应，兰吉尔斯刻意放缓速度，不紧不慢的抽插。在身体里面轻轻研磨着快感。咬上他的脖子舔弄他震颤的喉结，仿佛在提醒自己的立场一般。

"阿啦您真的在，发出那么大声音打扰您休息太失礼了。"  
那缓慢的抽插，快感像潮水一样一浪一浪的来，大脑处理能力都慢了半拍，尽力缓和自己的语调。

"啊…没…没事…"  
"芬拉尔大人回来提前说一下就好了，我们再好好打扫一下。"  
芬拉尔冷汗直流，急忙说：  
"不！不用…！不用了！昨晚忙到现在…很累了—"

"哈哈好的，芬拉尔大人一定也玩的很开心，还有今天中午夫人给兰吉尔斯大人准备了庆功宴哦。正好您回来了，我们帮您准备水好好洗个澡再休息吧。"

听到门把手转动的一瞬间芬拉尔大脑一片空白—

完了！

谁知刚刚打开了一个小缝就被兰吉尔斯狠狠踹了回去，那力道大到感觉地面还有空气都被门带的震颤，吓得芬拉尔一个激灵。

"宴会是晚上七点，现在才早上六点，吵什么吵？！"兰吉尔斯低吼。  
"兰吉尔斯大人！！！您怎么在—！不、不，我的意思是—"  
"滚！！"  
"对不起对不起！！"

两个女佣逃命似的百米冲刺到庭院里，年轻一些的委屈着声音问。  
"呐，只是进芬拉尔大人的房间啊，兰吉尔斯大人怎么这么生气？芬拉尔大人那么温柔，平时大家都很喜欢找他玩啊，"  
"他生气的不是你进他房间。你来的晚不知道，他从小就对芬拉尔少爷拳打脚踢的。刚刚估计也是正在欺负少爷吧，只希望这次别出太多血。"  
"血？！"  
"是啊，你多留意一下就发现了，芬拉尔胳膊上还有腿上总是有破口"  
"天呐！表面真看不出来，芬拉尔大人太可怜了…"  
"不过你刚刚真是歪打正着，你说了'兰吉尔斯少爷的庆功宴' 而不是 '佛德家的星果宴'，不然打不准兰吉尔斯少爷可能还会更生气。"  
"诶？夫人不是这么说的吗？庆功宴。"  
"在夫人眼里佛德家的宴会当然是她儿子的庆功宴，但对芬拉尔少爷来说呢？你呀，也是迟钝，下次说话多过过脑子。"  
"…怪不得芬拉尔少爷那么少回来。"

另一边芬拉尔被兰吉尔斯抱回床上，换了个姿势从后面狠狠进入，芬拉尔大脑一片空白。

"连侍女都这么殷勤地为你服务，你可真是受欢迎啊，我的哥哥大人。"

刚刚头脑发晕好像无法处理刚刚佣人们的话，更没理解到兰吉尔斯为什么又被惹怒了。

"不是…对不起…对不起…唔！"

芬拉尔第一次被男人侵犯后面，自己射了两次后面还被操个不停，被他无情的带来强制高潮。机械性的道歉哀求，却也没有得到丝毫的怜惜，肉刃毫不留情的贯穿到底，狠狠折磨着身体里最脆弱柔软的地方。

疲劳感腰部都在发抖，心脏都在抽痛，呼吸变得越来越沉。痛苦委屈的流着泪，单薄的身体承受着他一次又一次的撞击，将滚烫的精液射了进去，芬拉尔也跟着射出了稀薄的精华。

"兰吉尔斯…啊…"

在高潮时哭喘着叫自己的名字，那软糯的声音着实美妙。射进他那温热天堂里跟其他任何一次性爱都不同，这次心里的满足远大于性快感。就像自己在他身体内留下刻印了一般，宣誓着芬拉尔·佛德的所有权。

兰吉尔斯餮足的放开芬拉尔，起身整理衣物，欣赏着芬拉尔被他玩弄后的模样。兰吉尔斯全程只解开了裤带，而他却一丝不挂的瘫软在床上微微发抖。粉红色的后穴痉挛收缩着，有一下没一下的吐出刚刚射进去的白浊，露出的白色液体顺势流到大腿根。

这种成就感是前所未有的，那白色的液体让占有欲得到极度满足，芬拉尔那淫糜的模样看多少遍都不够。兰吉尔斯整理衣服，用帕子配合魔法清洁药剂擦他留下的液体，很快就像什么都没发生过一样，还是那个宴会上风度翩翩的绅士。

芬拉尔逐渐恢复过来意识，感受到身后炙热的视线，逃跑似的侧滚下床扶住床头强逼着自己站起来。不敢去看兰吉尔斯，半跌半撞扶着墙走到浴室，精液从后穴不断的涌出流到大腿上，芬拉尔躲进浴室迅速整理清洗身上。余光瞥见镜子里的青青紫紫，立刻低下头不去看。

草草清理身体把水分哄干披上睡衣，但踌躇了好一阵不知道该不该出去，生怕兰吉尔斯还在。现在魔法极其不稳定无法感知屋里是否有人，硬着头皮走出去。一出门果然又看到他背对着自己站在床边，芬拉尔鼓起勇气决定率先打破沉默。

"兰吉尔斯—"

"暴牛团的星果假休息到下周四。"

被他忽然打断，芬拉尔错愕了几秒，他怎么会知道？不对，他提这个干什么？现在难道不是我们之间的问题比较大吗？芬拉尔好像又恢复了那个吐槽状态，不等他腹诽完兰吉尔斯又淡然开口。

"在那之前，这个就由我来保管了。"

"…！"芬拉尔不可置信的瞪大眼睛，他手里拿着的是自己魔法书。刚刚脱衣服的时候随手放下了没留意。

"哥哥要乖乖留在家里才行。"

星果节休假九天，所有团长副团长都对于休假时间都进行过商讨，每个团轮流执勤一天确保一直有骑士团待机随时出动。

金色黎明是休假的第一天，执勤这种琐事当然不用副团长来做，但暴牛那边每次无论做什么都需要用到这蠢货工具人。所以无论如何都把黑色暴牛执勤放到了休假的最后一天，哪怕他今天不被抓到鬼混，兰吉尔斯也早在休假前就做足了打算要把这个家伙囚禁在身边八天。

"回答呢？"

"是…兰吉尔斯…"

撇到他脖子上的吻痕，微红的唇角，无一不是自己留下的。他被自己玩弄得直不起腰，现在身体还肉眼可见的颤抖。

"今天的宴会你就不用来了，你这种废物来了只会让人笑话。"

兰吉尔斯踱步要出房门，扶上门把手指尖来回摩擦把手，也完全没有要走的意思。脑子里面反复闪过他唉声哭求紧紧抱住自己的模样，还有看到纹针时绝望的眼神。

"对了，哥哥。"

又挂着他那招牌的绅士微笑，装作是想起了什么一样折回来。芬拉尔最清楚那皮笑肉不笑的模样有多可怕，顿时汗毛倒起。

"你还欠我一样东西哦。"

他又要做什么…！！  
天啊！放过哥哥吧！我就是个可怜的工具人，出任务天天挨揍，在暴牛被人使唤，回家被弟弟当沙包。现在是沙包兼职暖床玩偶加发泄工具，哥哥太难了！

他在靠近！

芬拉尔此时已经欲哭无泪，努力想靠脑子里的杂七杂八的想法甩掉心中的恐惧。可脑子里满是那纹针的模样一遍一遍闪过，那是绝佳的筹码将自己死死压住，压得他喘不过气。

刚刚有性爱的催化，没有这么直观的感受到恐惧，现在在他面前站着都要用尽全力。下意识的用双手挡住胸口，双唇泛白微微发抖。恐惧的贴着墙，甚至感觉背后冰冷的墙都比此时的兰吉尔斯安全。听到他脚步声一步一步离的越来越近，芬拉尔头皮发麻喉咙发紧，险些直接瘫坐在地上，视线死死地板不敢去看兰吉尔斯。

兰吉尔斯不轻不重地握住他的手腕按到自己的胸膛上，避开他上臂的淤青，就这样一直握着好一会。感受到他的视线，芬拉尔恐惧的把头埋的更低不敢去看他。

不管他要做什么，快点结束吧！心里一边一遍又一遍祷告，只想让这荒诞怕的一夜快点结束，只希望醒来一切都是一场噩梦。

"早安吻"余光隐约撇到他好像指了指自己的唇。

"诶？" 仅此而已？芬拉尔松了口气，依住他的胸膛艰难的吻了上去

"早安…兰吉尔斯。"

闭上眼睛留下一个浅浅的吻，刚想起开，兰吉尔斯却顺势拦住他的腰。加深了这个吻，那唇瓣像是有着致命诱惑的毒品，一口让你食髓知味，随后再也不想离开。一下一下轻啄他的唇瓣，舔舐他的牙龈攻陷他的齿贝，吮吸他甜美的津液，舔弄微微发凉的上颚。

双手又不老实的开始抚摸他的身体，隔着睡衣揉捏他刚才饱受摧残的臀。芬拉尔想挣扎却又不敢挣扎生怕又惹恼他，只能任由他鱼肉饕餮待尽。

兰吉尔斯好像对他那温热有弹性的皮肤上瘾，抱着有些恪手的骨头心底涌上一阵烦躁还有说不清道不明的情感，刚刚在兴头上没注意，他去暴牛之后怎么又瘦了这么多。

一直以来将自己那可笑的心意隐藏在一次次的欺凌之中，其实他哪怕换一件衣服，剪一次头发，哪里变瘦了，哪里受伤了他都能立刻发现。心思就是缠在这个家伙打了死结，无路可退，无药可医。

将他打横抱起放在床上，从后面抱住他，盖上薄薄的羽绒被。第一次同他如此亲昵。小时候无数次想拥抱他，但是母亲告诉自己，芬拉尔是是敌人，是废物，你要做的只有打败他，把他狠狠踩在脚下。

可现在如今拥在怀中了是这样甜美温软的感觉，闭着眼睛享受着这个宁静的时刻，每一寸皮肤的触感都被深深满足，好像他们生来就该如此亲近，这种介于亲情跟什么暧昧不清的感情之间的亲昵是那样美好。但远远不够，自己想得到他，占有他，不让任何人分享他。

手掌轻轻摩擦他红肿的肩膀，轻轻地吻刚刚在他颈脖上留下的红紫吻痕，那淫靡痕迹像是烙印一样宣誓这具身体的所有权。

"好了…出去。"

芬拉尔下意识说，可说完就后悔了，后穴一紧心里默念完蛋完蛋，肯定又惹到兰吉尔斯了。

我想陪你…

兰吉尔斯险些脱口而出，他但绝不允许不允许自己的失态，调整了一下迅速又换上了那种冷漠的语气。

"我是下任佛德家家主，你有什么资格命令我出去？"

"兰吉尔斯，你想要的一切我都不会跟你争…你知道的，我可以离开。"

可我真正想要的，是你。

没有你在的地方怎么能叫"家"？更何谈"家主"？如今你都要搬出去，偷偷逃出去，那这家主又当的有什么意义？

可这番话注定不可能说出口，对这废物哥哥产生的感情的那一刻他就输了。他本以为哥哥被打败了，踩在脚下了。他就会像只丧家犬乖乖依附自己，哀声祈求一席之地。谁知道他居然丝毫不在乎地逃跑，居然开始有了一个新的家庭，真是不可原谅。

一直以来那么渴求他那双琥珀色的眸子只停留在自己身上，想让他一颦一簇都是为了自己。但又不可能告诉他，所以只能通过一遍又一遍伤害他来达到这个目的。

他抓心挠肺地渴望芬拉尔的回应，但是同父异母的弟弟怎么能爱上哥哥！这是作为兰吉尔斯·佛德绝对不允许的失态，怎么可能承认！

在芬拉尔跪下顺从的吮吸自己时，或是主动亲吻自己时，天知道他有多开心。那个时刻仿佛真的得到了回应一般，哪怕不是情愿的又怎样呢？让他恐惧，让他臣服，那又有什么关系？自己已经得到了他的身体。将手臂收的更紧，仿佛要把怀中的人揉在身体里一般。

"别误会了，我不过是觉得无聊而已。"

力道过重引得怀里的人儿轻咳，出奇仁慈的放松了一些，但完全没有要离开的意思。芬拉尔没空细想，全身一直紧张了一整天的肌肉终于得到放松，眼皮越来越沉，呼吸渐渐变得沉了下去。

兰吉尔斯轻轻抚摸着那些淤青，如果可以的话，他也想像兄弟一样同他玩耍成长，也想像爱侣一样饱含爱意与怜惜的进入他的身体，也想像个丈夫一样保护他一辈子。

但是，人生没有如果。

这可恨的血缘，这可恨的佛德，这可恨的身世…  
兰吉尔斯掰断那根纹针，上面鲜红妖异的纹路瞬间散去，用空间魔法将它彻底化成粉尘。

我怎么可能舍得让你魔瘾缠身，我的挚爱。

轻轻吻上他的额角，半瞌上的眼皮，到那被粗鲁玩弄过发红的唇角。最后停在他耳边，轻声说：

"早安，芬拉尔…哥哥。"

半醒半睡之间听到兰吉尔斯的呢喃，那是芬拉尔从未听过直戳心脏的略带哀伤的温柔语调，自己像被天使张开翅膀从身后抱住一样，温暖又安心。芬拉尔泪水悄无声息的滑落，

有些感情同样也是芬拉尔从不敢去深想的，从小到大其实兰吉尔斯母子有很多次机会能联合外方势力将自己赶王族，尤其连母亲父母的远亲是平民的身份都挖了出来。只要通报一声自己一定会因为血统不正而被逐出去，但是为什么每次都是不了了之了呢？

他在训练中有多少次机会能让自己骨折或者拧断自己的手脚，连格斗老师跟他实战训练都被他打断了肋骨，自己一个格斗天赋负数走路都能平地摔的家伙，跟他打实战受伤最重只有淤青破皮，这又如何可能？

为什么自从他成为金色黎明副团长，每年黑色暴牛的假期或者任务都会那样巧合的留下大段时间，逼得他回佛德家。

自己也是…被妓女抚慰为何滑落的泪水，为何没用仅存的魔力逃跑？明明传送到暴牛基地大家一定会保护自己的。再不济直接传去魔法帝那里，他更不可能用黑魔法对自己下手了。

呐，兰吉尔斯，这一切都是为什么呢？


End file.
